


Knock me down (and build me up again)

by ydididodis



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times, but who knows, dianetti smut, gina tops, no secret here, they also might love each other, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydididodis/pseuds/ydididodis
Summary: It’s late night knocks on a Friday night. Gina Linetti was ready to settle onto the sofa and not think about Rosa Diaz. The coworker she got very close with over the last months.orDianetti smut





	Knock me down (and build me up again)

It started with rapid knocks on her door. They seemed urgent, begging to open the door. Like someone was desperate to escape the cold November air. Which, granted, was unusually cold for a November in Brooklyn.

\- Well, it actually started in the precinct several months ago.

Secretly exchanged looks and eventually brief make out sessions in Babylon, having lunch together and going to bars after their shifts ended. Sneaking away at family game nights. Sticky notes on computer screens. It came to life through those small details and no one seemed to catch on -

(Back to the knocking though.)

Gina was just settling into her couch, straight out of the shower, shorts and her favorite hoodie on, ready to turn on the TV and to think about nothing (read: Rosa) when the knocking started.

While she debated if the person on the other side was worth getting up for, she could hear a growled “Gina, it’s me” from the person she was just not thinking about.

So, yeah, obviously she was going to open the door and let said person in.

Except that said person literally jumped her.

Like that jumping-up-in-the-air-and-wrapping-her-legs-around-Ginas-waist-kind-of-jumping and Gina having to grope her butt so they would not topple over while somehow managing to close the door and not break a sweat.

The Latina’s grunted “Take me” and her strong thighs Gina fantasized having wrapped around her face while showing the detective what paradise can feel like. She thinks it’s so hot and exactly like she imagined. 

Gina waited for so long and now Rosa was finally here.

And then kissing her.

Needy and feverishly. With tongue and clashing teeth and soft but rough.

Hot breath and hands tangling in her hair. Begging for Gina to do more. To take control. Just like expected.

(It’s so out of character yet not out of character at all. Gina always thought of Rosa as the one to show she wants it and how she wants it, taking control yet silently demanding the other person to take over and offer herself up completely. Begging to be touched and fucked senseless. Just not having to be in command for a few hours. Being able to let the walls crumble and not having to be the badass for some time.)

(Later that night Gina will miss the high pitched begging and “please’s” coming out of Rosa Diaz’ mouth. And she’ll be left wanting more. Wanting all of Rosa.

Scratch that.

She already wants all of her. Right here right now.

She’s all consumed with black curly hair and soft skin and secret smiles. The faint taste of whiskey, sea salt and coconuts. Unmistakably Rosa.)

She didn’t know how or why she deserved this Friday night visitor so hungry for love, starving for touch, really did not understand it, maybe even refused to do so, but she was gonna take it.

And she was gonna make the best of it.

It’s that moment she realizes she’s actually carrying Rosa Diaz, her thighs still wrapped around her waist and she’s grabbing Rosa’s butt and that she subconsciously already made her way to the bedroom.

No. Wait.

That she already IS in the bedroom, throwing Rosa onto the mattress, hovering over her like a lioness that’s hunting down its prey.  
Conveying with only looks that this is her last chance to opt out.

To get up and walk back out through the living room, to pick up her motorcycle helmet without looking back, to open the door, strut out and never talk about this again.

But also just making it seem like her prey had a choice. Walking away or getting hunted down.

And the normally so badass stone cold Latina just looks at her, eyes so full of emotion. Pupils blown with lust.

And biting her own lip.

Which Gina takes as permission.

They’re kissing again. Softer this time, deeper, more intimate, while Gina half lays on Rosa, half on the mattress, hands under the Latina’s shirt.

Only then realizing that the detective is most definitely not wearing a bra. Rosa’s skin burns hot against Gina’s cold hands. A wildfire spreading hungrily over to her. Ready to devour. 

With a fingertip the auburn haired woman grazes the underboob of the woman laying under her which elicits sounds that sound better than anything her favorite artists have ever released. Ever.

It gives her the courage to grap Rosa’s waist and flip them over while also sitting up (for better access her brain argues. Why didn’t she just sit them down in the first place? She doesn’t understand how she did not view this as an option) and she starts massaging one of Diaz’s breasts while the other grasps her butt tightly, having moved her mouth from lips to neck.

And the Latina sitting on top of her one thigh now, moving back and forth on the secretary’s body. Her hair already more unruly than usual.

It’s not until a few minutes later Gina realizes that Rosa is basically dry humping her leg now. Very strongly gyrating against it, trying to get as much exposure and friction going. Legit trying to get herself off on Gina’s leg. Pants on and everything.

And she can’t help but watch. Her breath catches in her throat, anxious if she’s too loud she’ll disrupt the masterpiece in front of her. Destroy the magic and Rosa will run off.

Bitten bruised lips. Colored like palm pressed raspberries. Angling the leg higher so the woman can have the exposure she’s so desperately searching for.

The face of the divine goddess in front of her scrunched up, letting Gina think that this must feel kind of painful, not getting the release you’re yearning for, ragged breathing, rapid and short and these sounds.

These tiny moans and yelped ‘yes’s and the high pitches noises. The biting on her lower lip and with one hand gripping onto her own breast while trying to stabilize herself with the other on /her/ torso.

Gina wants this image and these sounds burned into her brain forever.

(Them in the shower under hot water and Gina kneeling on the cold tile floor worshipping Rosa...)

Yet Rosa can’t seem to get herself off. So she decides to stop her.

Taking away the leg, hand on her face, forcing eye contact and confused looks and slightly tugging at Rosas tight pants. Letting her know without words that she just wants to help. Still afraid that talking will ruin this.

The Latina laying on her bed. Gina taking off pants and underwear and shirts (read: only Rosas clothes).

And Gina, she suddenly doesn’t know where to start. Never in her life has she seen such an ethereal being. She thinks if God really does exist, it must take its form as Rosa Diaz. Laying bare and exposed under her stare while she contemplates how to show her that she thinks that the woman under her is a museum and Gina is simply there to look because everything about the Detective’s usual demeanor screams **‘Do Not Touch’**.

And then kisses over all her body and bite marks that will absolutely leave hickeys.

Rosa Diaz is hers.

Then they’re back in the positions they left off in except now it’s skin on skin and Gina is gripping onto Rosa’s waist, helping her ride her leg while Rosa is busy massaging her breasts and gyrating on her thigh and finally getting herself off.

It’s the slick sounds of Rosa’s pussy on Gina’s leg that make her go wet. Leave her wanting more. And then Rosa’s getting faster, more high pitched, clawing at her breast and her scalp.

Helplessly and out of breath begging: “Please!” for Gina to take over. 

So she does that. Helps Rosa climaxing. Guiding her waist. Moving her leg. Help her ride out her orgasm as long as possible.

It’s when Rosa slumps forward that Gina dares to stop.

She prompts her to lay into the mattress, going back to massaging her still sensitive breasts while leaving soft kisses on her neck.

(The moment she basically jumped through her door Gina decided that she’s going to make this night all about the Latina with the sprawled our hair. And no one is going to stop her. Except maybe Rosa herself. Maybe.)

And slowly kissing down Rosa’s body. Trailing kisses between breasts and on breasts and abdomen and below the waistline, her inner thighs, her wet pussy.

She’s not finished yet, enjoying how the detective is helpless to her touch. 

Licking her up. And fuck -

Rosa is whimpering again. Totally lost to her tongue. And Gina thinks she never tasted something more divine than this. Because this must be ambrosia. She can’t get enough and licks again (and again and again). 

Making the detective shudder and sink her fingers into Gina’s scalp pushing her further into it.

Feeling the Latina convulse and knowing she is close. And stopping.

And then desperate incoherent growls and whimpers. Begging for more. For release.

Flipping them again and lifting the curly haired girl onto her face. At first both hands on Rosa’s ass. And Rosa’s hands on the wall over the headboard. And her - looking unsure yet determined.

And then this gasp that turns Gina’s world around. The whimpers, the high pitched noises. Everything. (She might legit be choking.)

But they’re so much... Louder. Without really thinking Gina wedges two of her fingers into Rosa’s hot wet pussy, because she wants these sounds to be even louder. Every one of them like a new melody, better than the one before.

The one thing she wouldn’t have pegged Rosa Diaz to be is a screamer. 

Except that she is. And all that Gina can think is “hot”, it’s like her brain has gone dead. 

She wants everyone in this building to know that she’s doing it with the most beautiful person on this planet.

Gina’s well aware that Rosa is still sensitive from not even a minute ago which makes it even more fun to her.

Because she stops again. With tongue on her clit and fingers still in her pussy. Motionless. Makes Diaz work for her release, makes her look for an angle in which shit works. But the usually so badass detective can’t find it and it drives her near tears.

And then Gina is going at her full force. Her tongue attacking her clit then down into her pussy, knowing all to well that the clit will bump on her nose.

Her hands are on Rosa’s waist again, guiding her but also holding her in place to finish her job. Making this more. More intense. Louder. And fuck it’s getting faster and Rosa is screaming. And squealing.

And it’s all Gina wants to hear for the rest of her life. Because Rosa is coming.

Clenching her thighs together and making this super loud-albeit high pitched and so unlike Rosa-sound that Gina would be okay suffocating right here right now because she is convinced that this what heaven must be like. But not letting Rosa Diaz, declared badass of the precinct and the most independent woman she knows, ride out her orgasm.

That would be way too easy. And boring nonetheless. 

Rather bringing her over the edge over and over again so she can hear these sounds again.

This must be Gina Linetti’s purpose in life: Bringing orgasms into the life of Detective Rosa Diaz.

She knew she was good at that - giving orgasms - but damn.

It’s until she gets a verbal confirmation that Rosa Diaz is gonna pass out if Gina’s not stopping right now that they find themselves under the blankets, Gina holding Rosa tight to her chest, that she realizes it.

They’re helplessly in love. She’s helplessly in love with her.

The lunches outside the precinct, the drinks at Shaw’s. It’s almost always just the two of them. Circling around each other and waiting for one of them to make a move.

She would’ve never guessed that Rosa was the first to break because there was only a thin thread of her patience left as well, but here they are.

And Gina wouldn’t have changed anything about it at all.

(They find themselves under sheets more often after that and Rosa wearing Gina’s hoodie and selfmade dinners at theirs instead of restaurants out of Brooklyn. Eventually calling Gina’s apartment their home. Calling each other their home.)


End file.
